If it had been different
by Kylie Karma
Summary: Hockey time, but something else will show
1. Finding Missing Player

**PLEASE NOTE I DO NOT OWN THE ER CHARACTERS FROM ER ON NBC NOR THE BEGINING STORY LINE. THIS STORY IS A WHAT IF TALE IF MARK GREENE HAD LIVED. I HAVE ADD IDEAS OF MY OWN TO MAKE IT MORE ORGINAL.**

If it had been different

**Chapter 1**

_Finding a missing player_

"Dave, you know I use to play hockey." Mark said. "You play hockey?" Dave said. "Yea I had some game back in my day." He said with a grin. "Yes, but do you still have game?" Dave asks. "Oh, but of course Dave," he said with a smile.

"So your going to let me play right, I mean you said yourself that you are one man short," Mark said.

"Fine, Fine, I give in you can, just don't hurt yourself, old man." Dave said. "So you think I'm an old man do you?"

"Game time is at 8pm," Dave said as his pick-up a chart, walking towards an exam room were the patient waited.

Mark began to mumble to himself, "Do I look like an old man?" "Of, course not Dr.Green replied Corday as she walked up to him, give him a kiss on the check. "You're only wise by your years, not old."

"Thanks for the support Corday," he said giving her a kiss in return. "Just try to tell that to Dave."

"So what did he want anyways?" Corday asked questionly. "Oh, he needs someone to play hockey with him tonight." Mark said.

"You know how to play this hokey?" Corday said. "Of course I do," He said acting like he was swing a hockey stick. "I use to play back when. It's perfectly safe. "Mark said.

"But it seems such a rough sport." Corday said. "Only when people get in time out," replied Mark. "You can come and watch if you want." He said. "I would but, I'm on all night, you go and have fun, but Mark, I want you home in one piece with out a black eye. And stay out of that time out thing; it doesn't sound like a good thing."

Mark nodded, "Of course Lizzie, wouldn't risk it, the time out or pently box, and it's a good thing for the other team." He said with a loving smile.


	2. Ice, Sticks, and Pucks

Please note this chapter has what I the author call inside jokes. Some of the team members and the name of the team are from the world of on-line and are by no means actually mention in the ER episode relating to Mark playing Hockey. Just go a long for the Fan Fic Ride

Dave and his team mate were gather around a circle, tapping their hockey sticks on the ground. Chanting, "Blaze. Furry. Blaze. Furry." As the chanted it got faster and faster and louder as the time went on, they finally ended by saying "Buzzzzz of the ice Brandon", As stupid as the chant really was it was they way the warmed up, as become come as one. "Hey Dave," ask Lesley, 'who taking Jen's place? Tell me you did find someone right?" she ask with concern. "We've got to beat the ERHQ's." Ryden looked up, "We got to bet that Brandon, and he should go in the time out box thing."

"Calm down, calm down," Dave said calmly, "Do you think that I would let the Blazes down? I've got some, he claims that he use to play." Chich looked over at Lesley, "Claims being the key word." Leslie gave a small nod with a smirk. "So who is this person?"

A few mins later, Mark walk up to the crowd of people that was gathered around Dave, "Ah, speaking of the guy, here he is everyone this is Mark. He works at County with me." Mark nodded, not knowing anyone on the team but Dave, after a few intros by Dave; they were almost ready to begin the game against the other team.

"So did you claim that you played, would that be back when they use broom sticks and rocks?" replied, Nick.

"Oh, you'll find that I'm actually pretty good, not let's get the ice on the puck," Replied Mark, trying to act as cool as Dave but he was actually far off from that. Some of the team members just rolled there eyes at him as he spoke.

'Lets quite the chatter and cut some ice, team. What do you say?" Dave said, trying to get his team to re focus on the task at hand. "Blaze'n Furry "the team shouted as they all raced out on to the ice to take the positions.


	3. On Thin Ice

The game was ficer, neck and neck at times. By, now both teams had had there fair share of being in the time out box. "Come on guys, lets burn some ice, keep it up!" Dave shout at his team members. The score had been very much like a ping pong ball, going back and forth A point here a point there, it never seem to change. One moment ERHQ was in the lead, while the next moment Blaze was in the lead.

After the 1st part of the game the score led 15 to 17, with team ERHQ, in the lead. "Alright, team HQ, is in the lead, we have two more chances to get in the lead, and bet the skates off them" Dave said to them, trying to keep his team going. He wasn't about to lose this one.

Mark began to speak up, "We're going to make them go home pulling down there pants and sliding on the ice." He said trying to be funny but at the same time trying to crack a joke. The other team members just stared at him, like he was on some kind of crack or something. "Leave the hockey jokes to Lesley," Jen said.

"Okay team you know the game and you know what to do," Dave said, as the team went back into there team chant, before heading back onto the ice.

Another 20 mins past and the score was tied 35 to 35, now both teams tried and exhausted, were at there wits in, both were trying to there best to win. By the end of the 3rd quarter, the score now was 65 to 64. With team Blaze in the lead, they had finally beaten the team that was there biggest rival. And that was a relief.

"You know Mark, you really are good," Dave said. "Well, I do have some good trick up my selves, I still have game even after a 15 year hiatus." He said with a smile as he began to gather his belongs to head home. "See you tomorrow?" Dave said, Mark who wasn't really listening looked up and just nodded as he rubbed his head, had he work himself too hard, had he be gone from his hiatus too long?"

Dave had already left the rink, not knowing that Mark was still there rubbing his head. Mark, thought to himself, it's just because I'm tired and I need some sleep and food. And with that he didn't think anymore of his head hurting, he just went home, ready to put the rest of the day behind him.


	4. Aches and Pains

Mark, woke up the next morning sore, so he just laid in bed for a while, unable to move he just looked at ceiling, with the sound of the alarm clock going off. A few moments later, Corday, walked, hearing the sound of the alarm clock going off. "Mark, don't you hear the clock going off?"

"Yea, sure" he said tiredly. Corday walked to the room go to Marks sided of the bed, giving him a kiss on the check. "Waking little sleep head." She said lovingly." But, mummy, I don't want too." Mark said, "You think you are so funny, do you?" Lizzie said with a grin, "I really try to work on a daily bases." He said sitting up in bed. "Man, of all days, I wish I could call into day. Of all days,' Lizzie, looked at him with concern, "Why is that? Did you get hurt playing hockey?" She said with some concern. "No, like I said, before and told Dave and his team, I'm a old pro at playing hockey." He said as he slowly as he made his way out of bed, to his dresser, rubbing his head. "Mark, I can't help you if you don't tell me what wrong." He turned around a looked at her, for a brief moment, "I'm fine really, just a little tried a sore, that's all," he said hastily.

As Lizzie dressed I to her night gown, she looked at him "Okay, fine have your way, but I thought you wanted to stay home. You know Mark, sometimes you confuse me." Mark laughed to himself, "Well, that's a typical guy for you, leaves the girl confused." They both laughed, "You may want to hurry it up, you got a billion things to do at work, and I hear that Kerry is on the hunt, for…. the kill." Lizzie said, tiredly. "Oh, that just sounds dun on a day like today, I take you had a long night last night?" He said as he went over to giver her a kiss, "Always, Mark, Always it county what can I say," she said tiredly, as slowly closed her eyes, to only find herself drifting off to sleep.

Mark got ready for work, before leaving out the door in a rush to county; he took some tynoal, hoping that would cure his headache. "Of, all days, I get a head ach, today." But Mark didn't think to much more about it, he just let it roll of his shoulder and went about the rest of his day, which today of all days was a slow one.


	5. Giving Thanks

It was finally Thanks Giving Day, the day that they show the Macy's Thanksgiving day parade. Of all holidays, spending them a work was always hard. He missed spending time with Rachel, and it being a holiday it made it extra hard. But there was some good to this whole thing at least he would have her over Christmas, that is if Jen, would let him. Of course she would he told himself, she got to it's in the papers, but she was a lawyer, and she knew the system and how to work it. He quickly shook the thought out of his head, and decided to get ready for work. Lizzie, had already made her way to work, he was just running behind.

Riding in on the El, that morning it wasn't as busy as it typically was. To be honest, there really wasn't anyone on the train, "guess everyone's with there family." He mumbled to himself. Upon getting off at the stop for County, "Morning," He said to Carter, "Well, it's good to see you too." He said with some sarcasm. "We've already got a full board, Mark, and they day just start," replied Haleh "Great what way to start the holiday, people trying to cook turkeys, and my personal favorite, the race against everyone's neighbors to see who can get there Christmas lights up the fastest." Mark said with a little laugh as he headed into the doctors lounge to put up his, belongings. He sighed opening his locker his head, being to hurt, "Goss, my sift hasn't even start and I'm already getting a headache? Come on it's too early for that." He told himself, pulling out a bottle of Tylenol, hoping that would easy his pain. After completing this task, he went back out to admit, and pick up a chart, "on Chart down, 12 hours to go." He told himself, he really did love his job, just working on a family type of holiday bugged him. He remember last year, where he was off, and Carol had gone into labor, and he came into coach her, and help her out; leaving his dad, Rachel at Lizzie's for her personal touch version of Thanksgiving.

After a few charts had been finished he walk into treat another patient, who had cut her hand while preparing thanksgiving dinner. "Ms.Delgado? I'm Dr.Greene" He said walking in, "Oh, please just call me Lu." She said calmly. "Okay Lu," he said sitting down in front of her looking at her hand. "Let's see, how did you do this?" He said, as he began to prepare to stutters the head. "Knife must have slip out of my hand, I can't really cook, why I was trying, today I don't know. Just wanted to do something nice for my son and daughter, maybe I should have just stuck to Denny's or something, but then again, I've got issues, well not really issues, I just don't like waitering, not that it matters with that." Lu said, giving a smile to Mark. "Let me guess, you were once a waitress?" Mark said, as he sighed. "yea, true." Lu said with a sigh, "So, what next?"


	6. Not all there

Mark looked up at her "Um, are you algric to any medications?" Mark said, 'no, why?" Lu said with much curiosity, "Just stander procured, Lydican to numb the area about 7 stitches, a bandage and then you home free for a few days." He said as he injected the area with Lydican, and began to stitch the area, he began to have trouble contracting and double vision, he didn't even here Lu talking. "So Dr. Greene, what's your favorite thanksgiving food?" When he didn't respond, "Dr.Greene, Dr. Greene, "she said with some concern wondering why her doctor was talking as much as he was responding to her. It took a moment for everything to register, but Mark shook his head trying to come out of it. "I'll be back." Was all he could get out. Mark ran to the bathroom, trying his best to consternate. He had no idea what was going on. Running into the bathroom, he splashed his face with cool water hoping that he would come too. After doing so he just looked at himself in the mirror, pinching his face. By then Pratt walk in, "Everything okay Mark?" he ask. "Yea, yea, everything okay." He said as he dried his face, and walk back out to the admit, "Carter, can you finished suturing the patient in Curtin 2, I've got to go and do something. "Sure Mark, were at the dwindling stage, now, most people are now…" Carter began to say, "I' don't care right now!" Mark said abpurtetly. Carter gave him a look, "You okay Mark?" But Mark had tuned him out, leaving him and his patient behind.

He walk up to radiogly, before going into talk to the tech, he walked paced back and forth, but at the same time he had to know what was wrong, why he was acting this way.

"Hey, Ron, you got a minute?" Mark started to say. "Sure, what's you need?" He said turning around from his computer screen toward Mark. "A MRI", he said quietly, "For a patient, where are they." He said looking around for a patient. "No, not for an ER patient, for me." He said with concern. Ron just looked at him, "Okay, I won't ask any question yet, follow me. You know the drill, no metal." Mark gave a nodded as he took off his watch and stethoscope setting it down, before going into the room. Laying down on the table, as the machine started up, he laid there nervous of the out come. He only hope that it would be all in his head.


End file.
